Out Is Through
by LyG4ever
Summary: Oneshot songfic. “I was just wondering, why can’t we skip that dinner tonight?” she insisted. There was no way she was spending her birthday with her boyfriend’s coworkers. He sighed, raised his hands in the air and left.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Out Is Through' belongs to Alanis Morissette.  
**  
_"Every time you raise your voice"  
_"I don't want to, Lizzie!" Gordo yelled. "Why can't you just get it!"  
_  
"I see the greener grass"_  
She sighed and looked out from her window. It was her 21st birthday and he hadn't remembered.  
_  
"Every time you run for cover"  
_"I was just wondering, why can't we skip that dinner tonight?" she insisted. There was no way she was spending her birthday with her boyfriend's co-workers. He sighed, raised his hands in the air and left.

_"I see this pasture"  
_She sighed again and let herself fall in her bed, sobbing.

_"Every time we're in a funk"  
_'Why can't he remember that today's so special to me?' she asked herself.

_"I picture a different choice"  
_'A good boyfriend would've…'

_"Every time we're in a rut"  
_"I'm going to work!" he yelled. "See ya tonight" he slammed the door as he left.

_"This distant grandeur"  
_She looked at their photo in her nightstand and cried more.

_"My tendency to want to do away feels natural"  
_She got up, grabbed her keys and got out of their house.

_"My urgency to dream of softer places feels understandable"  
_She looked outside again and ran.

_"The only way out is through"_  
She only stopped when she got to her best friend's house.  
_  
"The faster we're in the better"  
_She knocked and Miranda opened, surprise in her face.  
_  
"The only way out is through ultimately"_  
"Hey… what's wrong?" she asked, noticing Lizzie's tear stained face.  
_  
"The only way out is through"_  
"We're through…" Lizzie whispered.  
_  
"The only way we'll feel better"  
_"What?" Miranda asked. Lizzie looked at her.  
_  
"The only way out is through ultimately"  
_"Gordo and I… it's done," she repeated.

_

* * *

"Every time I'm confused"  
_"Hello, Frank," Gordo said. "This is my girlfriend, Lizzie" Lizzie smiled politely at the old man in front of them. 

_"I think there must be easier ways"  
_"And this is Frank's wife, Nancy," Gordo continued. They exchanged smiles.

_"Every time our horns are locked on toweling throwing"  
_"Those are Jeff and Alice," he pointed. "Jeff's one of the partners"

_"Every time we're at a loss, we've bolted from difficulty"  
_"Excuse me," she said, walking to the kitchen.

_"Anytime we're still made of final bowing"  
_Gordo followed her. "Please, Lizzie, don't ruin this for me. This could be my best chance" She glared him and walked to the bathroom.

_"My tendency to want to hide away feels easier and"  
_She locked in and sobbed. 'I can't believe you…' she thought.  
_  
"The tendency is picturing another place comforting to go"_  
'But… I don't know if it's really your fault… I mean, you've been thinking about this dinner for weeks. I'll make it through tonight'

_"The only way out is through"_  
She walked back to the table and gave him a comforting smile.  
_  
"The faster we're in the better"_  
He was really nervous, so his hands were shaking. She grabbed one and caressed it.  
_  
"The only way out is through ultimately"_  
"David, I think Theresa isn't here yet," his boss, Frank, said.  
_  
"The only way out is through"_  
"Who's Theresa?" Lizzie asked. Gordo looked down.  
_  
"The only way we'll feel better"_  
"My- My secretary," he whispered.  
_  
"The only way out is through ultimately"_  
The doorbell rang and Lizzie went to open. A young girl about their age with beautiful long black straight hair and a tall and curvy body was standing there.

_"We could just walk away and hide our hands in the sand"_  
Lizzie couldn't help but notice she was wearing a tight and short black dress. Lizzie's was navy blue (a color that fit her perfectly), with a lot of cleavage and floor length. "Hi, David!" Theresa cheered, going over him to hug him.  
_  
"We could just call it quits, only to start over again"_  
Lizzie walked to him too. "What's wrong?" he whispered.  
_  
"With somebody else"_  
"We're through," she whispered back. "Today's my 21st birthday and you didn't remember! I hate you"

_"Every time we're stuck in struggle, I'm down for the count that down"  
_"Okay, so you wanna know why I did that?" he asked. Everybody's stares were in them.  
_  
"Every time I dream of quick fix I'm swaged"_  
"Because I want to marry you, dammit!"  
_  
"Now I know it's hard when it's through"  
_"Huh?" she said, while he knelt down.  
_  
"And I'm damned if I don't know quick fix way"_  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire… would you marry me?" he asked.  
_  
"But formerly mistreat me silence now outdated"_  
She froze, blushing madly, and tears started running down her face.

_"My tendency to want to run feels unnatural now"_  
"I- I-…" she looked at his sad face, his amazing baby-blue eyes seemed nervous.  
_  
"The urgency to want to give to you what I want most feels good"_  
With a squeal, she jumped into his arms. He smiled and everybody clapped.

_"The only way out is through"_  
He placed a ring with an emerald in her finger. She looked at it, amazed.  
_  
"The faster we're in the better"_  
"You really thought I would forget your birthday?" he whispered. She nodded, embarrassed.  
_  
"The only way out is through ultimately"_  
"I thought you were way too into your work," she replied, still crying. He wiped her tears gently.  
_  
"The only way out is through"_  
"I love you, and you know it," he said. She looked him in the eye. They had never said that.  
_  
"The only way we'll feel better"_  
"I love you too," she replied, smiling.  
_  
"The only way out is through ultimately"_  
He smiled back and pulled her closer, not really paying attention to his boss or co-workers.

_"The only way out is through"_  
"Now, David, I can see why you worked so hard and that many hours," Frank said.  
_  
"The faster we're in the better"_  
"She's a lovely young lady," Nancy added.  
_  
"The only way out is through ultimately"_  
Gordo nodded, her head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair gently, still hugging.  
_  
"The only way out is through"_  
"I'm so glad I tried to break up with you…" she whispered. He smiled.  
_  
"The only way we'll feel better"_  
"And I'm glad I 'forgot' your birthday," he whispered back. She hit his head.  
_  
"The only way out is through ultimately"  
_He kissed her long and sweetly, never wanting to let his angel go. She finally smiled and kissed him again.

The End.


End file.
